


What Does Freak Smell Like?

by Kateera



Series: Freaks of Nature [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, BeastHawk, M/M, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Randall is a freak among alphas, a man and beast separate from each other but sharing the same body, and is shunned by most of his peers. Matthew has been recently released from The Center for Omega Behavioral Health with a diagnosis of AOD (Aggressive Omega Disorder) and is looking for revenge on the one who locked him up. Neither man has looked for love from anyone until The Beast, Randall's alpha side, follows his nose.





	What Does Freak Smell Like?

**Author's Note:**

> My first A/B/O fic and I decided to focus on my trashcan sons! This was supposed to be posted on the 3rd as part of #Summertimeslick and the Scenting trope but I am so late with it! Anyway, it's done and posted now so I hope you enjoy and please, don't poke the monsters behind the cage.  
> Thank you to [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/pseuds/victorine) for giving this a look over to make sure it's not all crazy.  
> Comments fuel my imagination and kudos make me smile!

 

 

“Just get it done, Randall, or I’ll hire someone who can!” The red-faced man stomped out of the restoration room and slammed the door.

 

_// Break his legs. //_

 

“Shut up.” Randall turned back to his project and ignored his alpha-voice, The Beast, tugging at his conscience and urging him to rip his boss apart.

 

He could fight back and would even win, make them all see that being a freak didn’t make him less than them. He could win and set them all straight and maybe even feel good about it for a little bit. He would then get fired and have to leave town, again. Fights between alphas were common, a surge of testosterone pitting them against each other until someone came out on top. They ended in a show of dominance and then everyone moved on, but every fight Randall won, the loser became enraged. Eventually, he would be challenged so often that he would have to leave a job or a town and start over. He didn’t know why having a split from his alpha-side made others so angry, but it had only ever caused him trouble. Looking like a beta while being an alpha made him feel like a mutant, a freak.

 

_// No. We are Better. //_

 

Snorting his disbelief, Randall tugged his safety glasses back in place and focused on re-attaching a fang to their latest exhibit, “Lioness with Feast.” He loved working at the museum, even with his perpetually angry manager, building skeletons and seeing these long dead creatures brought back to a semblance of life under his careful hands. His job here was secure so long as his hands remained steady and he didn't complain about the hours.

 

**

 

The slight scent of sweet-spicy cinnamon curled around his focus and Randall dropped a clump of glue on his pants. He cursed the quick-drying mess and then forgot it as arousal rushed over him like a tsunami.

 

_// Find. //_

_// Mate. //_

 

Shaking his head, Randall tried to block out the press from his alpha-voice, trying to breathe through his mouth to keep the smell at bay. His sensitive nose twitched and his eyes felt dry from his intense focus and breathing through his mouth caused him to taste the spicy scent. He felt like he'd taken hormone stimulants. As the scent grew stronger and closer, Randall found himself breathing with long inhales to keep the smell in his nostrils as long as he could. Besides the cinnamon smell, there was something cold and wet like snowfall at night. He couldn’t stop the growl deep in his throat as at last the scent faded.

 

_// Find. //_

 

“Find.” He pulled off his coat and draped it over his chair, dropping his safety glasses next to the partially-constructed skull as he followed his alpha instincts in search of the delicious aroma.

 

****

 

The early morning museum visitors irritated Matthew with their endless chatter and pointing and trying to touch things without minding the clearly marked NO TOUCHING signs. With a sigh of effort, he blocked out every inane word and followed his nose to the tail end of a tour, the smiling guide pointing out the brightly-colored plumage on some extinct bird like she’d personally discovered it. The itch of being in a crowd of people faded as he took in his prey. Standing at the back of the tour group, Matthew’s brother bent down to whisper into his date’s ear, something that made her giggle and hide her smile behind a well manicured hand. He hated both of them in that instant.

Turning away before either of them could sense his malice, Matthew wandered over to the exhibit on the far wall, a collection of mounted antlers and plaques labeling each display, and calmed his raging emotions. He hated that his biology messed with his emotional control, quick to cry or hit things, but his stint in the omega psychiatric ward had at least helped him hide the rage until he could focus it productively.

 

_Focus, remember why you're here._

 

Laughing and joking with his girlfriend and enjoying his freedom, was Matthew’s older brother, a self involved beta and the one who signed the paperwork to lock Matthew up in the looney bin; locked away because he wasn't anything like an omega should be. Matthew wanted to string him up, slice him open, and decorate his body with his guts, a sure sign that his brother had been right about him.

 

_Fuck! Focus._

 

Taking deep breaths to center his murderous rage, Matthew caught the scent of someone behind him. A weird mix of citrus and pine needles, the smell wrapped around Matthew and he turned in a circle to try and place where it was coming from. No one stood behind him and the only other people in the room were in the tour group in front of him. As he directed his attention to his brother, the scent came back and his mouth twisted as the musky odor of alpha joined the light citrus and pine. He couldn’t focus on planning out exactly how his brother would die when that scent kept following him, lingering in his nose and making him check behind him every few steps.

 

_Leave me the fuck alone!_

 

Throwing glares over his shoulder did nothing to chase the trailing alpha away and when Matthew spotted a family bathroom set in the corner where a rather unfortunate stuffed orangutan stood guard over the entrance to the Ape Antics exhibit, a wicked smile spread over his face.

 

_Perfect._

 

Giving his surroundings one last glance and making sure to give off the appearance of worry, Matthew slipped into the small single stall room and left the door open a crack.

 

Five minutes later, the smell grew strong and Matthew felt his body flush at the overpowering alpha scent. Shaking his head and cursing the biological response built into his omega nature, he ducked behind the door as it swung open. A slender man wearing a long white coat entered the restroom, his eyes darting to every corner and sniffing the air. Before the man could figure out his location, Matthew slammed the door shut and pushed him against the wall with his forearm against his throat.

 

“Why the fuck are you following me?”

 

The man choked and squirmed but Matthew had been spending his whole life making sure he could fend off demanding alphas and didn’t budge.

 

“Can’t...breathe…” The man wheezed while his nails dug into Matthew’s arm.

 

Staring into the man’s face, Matthew wrinkled his nose at the sight of such a pathetic alpha and loosened his hold. “What kind of fucking alpha are you?”

 

***

 

Randall gulped in air as the omega released his windpipe and he could breathe again. Cinnamon flooded his senses and he leaned forward, involuntarily following the scent. He wanted to bury his face in the crook of the omega’s neck and inhale until he was drunk on that intoxicating scent.

 

“Let go of me.” Randall kicked out and connected with a knee but the omega only snarled.

 

Baring his teeth, Randall could feel his alpha rise up and take control and unlike so many times before, he let him.

 

// “Let me go.” //

 

The omega flinched from the command and backed off, growling in displeasure as he followed the strong alpha command. Randall let him take a few steps back while he readjusted his clothing.

 

// “I’m Randall. What’s your name?” //

 

The omega stared, his eyes scrunched in disbelief. Randall waited patiently even as his nose flared at the richness invading his senses. The faint scent of arousal joined the cold crispness of snow and the hot sweet cinnamon and Randall bared his teeth. His alpha respected the omega’s strength but he wanted to straddle him and rut into him until he begged.

 

The omega took another step back and Randall knew his desire could be read in every line of his body and in the heat of his eyes.

 

“Matthew, I'm Matthew” the omega said with a harsh whisper. “What the fuck are you?”

 

// "Alpha." //

 

"Yeah, I can fucking see that but you... changed." Matthew's eyes took in the new demeanor and Randall smiled at the interest now shining in those hostile eyes.

 

// “Randall and I are the same and not.” // Randall surged forward and trapped Matthew against the wall. // “I’m both Randall and, as he calls me, The Beast. You smell like mate.” //

 

Randall watched the lines of confusion deepen but he couldn’t hold on to the politeness the weak one kept trying to instill. Lowering his nose, he buried it in the scent glands of the omega and drowned himself in that spicy sweetness.

 

***

 

Matthew held still as The Beast nuzzled and licked at his neck, little growls resonating through the room as he released more scent into the air.

 

_He’s the strongest Alpha I’ve ever met, even if he don’t fucking look like it. Fuck._

 

Giving way to Randall’s need felt like a release, not a surrender of self, and he wrapped long fingers into Randall’s hair as the alpha continued to burrow into his neck. When he felt sharp teeth at his throat, Matthew jerked back.

 

“I’m not your fucking chew toy.”

 

// “Mate.” //

 

“I’m not your fucking mate either! I don’t even fucking know you.”

 

Randall ignored him and returned to give more attention to Matthew’s scent glands. Matthew debated fighting against the press of Randall’s face against his skin but it felt too good to stop. Deciding that the forceful alpha shouldn’t be the only one enjoying himself, Matthew leaned forward and gave Randall’s neck a sniff. Trickles of slick slid down his thighs at the smell of undiluted Randall, mixed with alpha musk, and the sweet tang of arousal. Growling and pulling at the thick hair in his hands, Matthew buried deeper into that scent and his hips rocked against the firm line of Randall’s thigh that rested between his legs. Randall gave a growl in response and nipped at the sensitive skin right below Matthew’s ear. At the sound of that low growl, Matthew felt another rush of slick spill down his skin.

 

// “I imagine you’re going to moan as sweet as you smell when I’m inside you.” //

 

Matthew squirmed closer and closed his mouth over the swatch of skin covering Randall’s scent gland, sucking at the tender flesh. Strong hands lifted him into the air and he wrapped his legs around Randall’s waist, still latched onto his throat and scraping the gland with his teeth.

 

As Randall thrust his hips against Matthew, the smell of slick causing his cock to throb and drip, a small sound registered behind them.

 

KNOCK. KNOCK.

 

***

 

Randall shook his head and stepped back, Matthew’s legs falling from his waist as he moved away.

 

“Sorry!” He called to the person waiting outside the door. “Be right out.”

 

Randall flushed as reality came back and he found the omega, Matthew, grinning at him. “What?”

 

“Oh, just that even a dead-nosed beta is going to be able to tell what almost fucking happened.”

 

“It didn’t happen though,” Randall said, his voice high and slightly panicked. “They make allowances for most alphas and I’m, I’m just going to go.”

 

The grin faded but Matthew made no move to stop his escape. Before he turned the handle all the way, Randall looked back and found Matthew with his head resting on the wall.

 

“Nice meeting you,” he said in a rush.

 

Matthew looked up and met his eyes. “Yeah, whatever.”

 

Randall ducked out of the room before Matthew could gather his thoughts and decide that he’d been attacked. The omega had looked like he’d enjoyed the attention but Randall wasn’t too sure how in control The Beast had actually been.

 

// _I wasn’t done._ //

 

Giving The Beast a mental _shut the fuck up_ , Randall held his breath and hurried back to his project. The scent remained in his nostrils though and as he worked, his head shot up to see if Matthew might have followed him. He found himself alone each time and spent the remainder of his shift putting the lioness’ skull back together and occasionally, every so often, sniffing the air.

 


End file.
